Love and Kids Outtake: The Beginning
by hapakids
Summary: Repost: Find out how Bella and Edward meet, realize that they are in love, and how they get together. This is an outtake from Love and Kids. My O/S for the Fandom 4 Oklahoma


Link to Banner: photos/53441542 N06/8964128557/.

 **Banner by:** Luna Luce

 **Love and Kids by hapakids**

 **Rated:** NC17

 **Warnings:** None

 **Beta:** flamingpen18

 **Summary:** Find out how Bella and Edward meet, realize that they are in love, and how they get together. This is an outtake from Love and Kids.

 **Dedication:** This goes out to everyone that has been affected by the tornadoes and the storms that have occurred.

 **B POV**

I remember how I met the love of my life, Edward Anthony Cullen, like it was just yesterday. Edward is five years older than I am. His sister, Rosalie Jayne Cullen, and his cousin, Mary Alice Brandon, are two of my best friends, along with my cousin, Jessica Anne Whitlock.

But, I digress. This is supposed to be how I met Edward. I was four years old, and it was the first day of school when I met Edward, Rose, and Alice.

 _~Flashback~_

It was right before the start of school, and my Mom and Dad had left me with my teacher. She had reassured them that I would be just fine. I was on the playground and had climbed up the stairs to go down the slide. Just as I sat down, I was pushed down it. I landed in the sand and scraped my hands and knees. I had tears running down my cheeks, and I heard someone screaming at whoever pushed me down the slide. Next thing I know; I see a hand in front of me. I looked up to see a boy with bronze hair and green eyes. I took his hand, and he helped me up.

"You're alright. I got you," he told me. "My name is Edward. This is my cousin, Alice, and the one doing all the screaming is my sister, Rosalie," he tells me.

"Hi, I'm Bella," I tell him shyly, while blushing and crying because of my boo boos.

"Bella," I hear my brother, Emmie, yelling, "What happened?"

"Someone pushed me," I tell him, crying into his chest.

At that moment, Jessie and Jazz walk up and asked what had happened.

Emmett turns around and yells, "Who pushed my baby sister down the slide?"

That's when he sees Rosalie, who has the boy that pushed me by his shirt. "He did," she says.

"We saw the whole thing happen."

"Don't you know that it's not nice to push little girls around?" Emmie asks in an angry voice. It's one that I have never heard him use before.

"But, but, she was taking too long to go down the slide," the boy says.

"She is smaller than you are, and you still pushed her down the slide. That's just way wrong," Jazz tells him.

"What is going on here, kids? Emmett, Edward, and Jasper, what are the three of you doing on the kindergarten yard?"

"Mrs. Walker, my little sister, cousin, and I saw this boy push Bella down the slide," Edward tells her.

"That explains why Edward is here, but what about you two?"

"Bella is my baby sister," Emmie says.

"I'm their cousin," Jazz adds.

"Is that true, Bella," asked Mrs. Walker.

I nodded my head. Then Jazz came over to give me a hug.

"Bella, are you hurt anywhere?" Mrs. Walker asked me.

"Mrs. Walker, her knees and hands are scraped up," Edward tells her.

"Thank you for helping me up, Eddie!" I say to him.

"He doesn't like to called Eddie," Rosalie says.

"It's OK. She can call me Eddie," he tells her, noticing that I am about to start crying again. Edward is too big of a name for me to say at my age.

"Emmett, you can take Bella to the nurse's office to get her scrapes cleaned up and bandaged. Once she is in her classroom, you may go to yours. I will let your teacher know what is going on and why you will be late to class today. As for the rest of you, it's time to go line up."

"Yes, Mrs. Walker!" everyone says.

"Edward, thank you for helping my baby Bells out," Emmie tells him.

"No problem, Emmett. It's not like you wouldn't do the same for Alice or Rose."

Emmie helped me to the nurse's office, where I cried some more when my scrapes were cleaned out. He just held onto me. Once my scrapes were cleaned up and bandaged with some puppy band-aids, Emmie used some tissues to wipe away my tears. He kissed me on my head and helped me down from the bed. The nurse gave Emmie a note, so that we could go to my classroom. Once we got to Mrs. Walker's room, he gave the note to her.

"Emmett, here is your note to get to your classroom. Would you like to help Bella to her seat?"

"Yes, Mrs. Walker!"

"She will be seated at the table with Rosalie, Alice, and Jessica," she tells him.

He walked me to the table and pulled out the chair next to Jessie and kissed both of our heads. Before he left, he told us that he would see us when school got out. Jessie gave me a smile and told me that we were coloring for now. She had even gotten me a page that she knew I would like. Before I started kindergarten, Emmie had showed me how to color inside the lines.

Ali and Rose smiled at me too. Rose told me she was sorry for saying that Edward doesn't like being called Eddie. Jazz told her that I was only four and that Edward is too big of a name for me to pronounce. From that day forward, Rose, Ali, and Jessie became my best friends. Although Jessie was my cousin, she was always there for me, just like Jazz was for Emmie.

Since the first day of kindergarten, the seven of us were usually at each other's houses. I would always follow Eddie around, and he never seemed to get mad about it. I loved Eddie, or what I thought was love, from the first time that I saw him.

 _~The Teenage Years~_

By the time that I was seventeen, I knew that I was in love with Edward, and that he was the one for me.

My first boyfriend was Chris. I was sixteen when we first started going out. While he treated me good, he just wasn't what I was looking for in a long-term relationship. My feelings were based off of Carlisle and Esme's marriage. While I love my Mom and Dad, and I know that they love me and Emmett, their marriage didn't last. They had decided to get a divorce when I was around ten years old. By then, I had considered Carlisle and Esme my second set of parents, since I was at their house all of the time.

Again, I digress. Chris and I lasted for almost a year. He was a year older than me and asked me out in my junior year of high school. By the time the end of the school year came around, he had told me that since he was going to be going to college, he wanted to be free to date other girls.

I couldn't really say that I blame him. Plus, there was the fact that none of the guys really liked him. Whenever Chris was around, Edward would disappear, and he wouldn't return until Chris left. That said a lot to me. What Edward thought about my choices always mattered to me. I guess I was a lot better at hiding the fact that I never did like any of Edward's girlfriends and that I was in love with him.

That summer I got to hang out with Edward and the gang a lot. The boys had just graduated from college, and they were all deciding to stay in state to be close to home. They had all chosen to go to the _University of Southern California._ Emmett got into their football program and decided to major in _Physical Education._ Edward majored in _Music,_ and Jasper majored in _Photography_. During that summer, my feelings for Edward were growing more and more. He told me that he was unsure about what to do with his degree. For the time being, when Rose, Alice, and I went back to school, he decided that he was going to be teaching music, until he figured out what he wanted to do.

What I didn't know and didn't find out till later on was that over the summer Edward had talked to my Dad about dating me, because he was in love with me. We have always had some kind of connection. While my Dad was wary about it because of our age difference, Edward has never disrespected me in anyway throughout all the years that we have known each other. He has always been my protector in some way, shape, or form. Edward was also a shoulder for me to cry on and my sounding board. Edward has always been one of my best friends. What I couldn't tell them, I could tell him and get no judgment from him.

By the time senior year started, Edward and I were dating. One night, he seemed to be really moody. He left the house in a huff, after he heard the girls telling me that since I wasn't dating anyone anymore, I needed to go find myself a new boyfriend. Edward left through the back door, slamming it shut. We all looked at each other, trying to figure out what his problem was. Emmett and Jasper both had these knowing looks on their faces. I told them that I would go and see what his problem was.

I went out the back door and found Edward sitting in the backyard of his parent's house, with his feet in the pool. "Hey, what's up with you?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about, Bella," he told me.

"Edward, I know there is something bothering you. Please tell me."

He sighed before he turned to me. He looked me in my eye for what felt like a long time. He was giving me a look that I could have sworn he has given me before. "Bella, I wanted to tell you this when you turned eighteen, but I guess now is as good time as any. I wanted to let you know that I love you with all that I am and have for a long time. My love for you has grown throughout the years. At first, it was as a sister, then a friend, a best friend, and now I love you as a man does his woman. You are one of my best friends and always will be, even if you don't feel the same as I do. My parents have known how I felt about you for a long time, and your Dad had an inkling of how I felt. Emmett and Jasper have known too. I know that you are still young and in high school, but I want you to know that I will wait for you for as long as I need to. I spoke to your Dad about dating you, if we were to ever have this conversation before you turned eighteen." While he was telling me this, he had taken my hands in his.

I had known ever since Chris and I broke up that I was in love with Edward, more than a best friend should. "That's why you would always disappear whenever Chris was around, isn't it?" I had to know, before I told him how I felt about him.

"Yes!"

"Edward, I love you too!" I told him, while the biggest shit eating grin appeared on his face. He pulled me into his arms and gave me the sweetest kiss that I have ever had.

"Really?"

"Yes, really! I have been for a long time. Well, as long as I can remember anyway. I never did like your girlfriends, but I'm guessing that I wasn't as obvious as you were in not liking Chris."

"Bella, will you please be my girlfriend?"

"I would love to be your girlfriend," I tell him.

We sat there talking, with our feet in the pool, for the rest of the night. We spoke about what we wanted to do for the rest of the summer. Edward wanted to take me out on a date, now that we were officially boyfriend and girlfriend.

We realized that it was getting late, so we went inside to go to bed. I was spending the night at the Cullen's house and had been for most of the summer. Emmett and Jasper were as well, since they were dating Rose and Alice. Daddy CC and Mama Essie, which is what Emmett, Jasper, Jessica, and I called them, had no problems with them dating the boys, since they were now eighteen.

We went back into the house to see that everyone had gone to bed already. Edward and I turned the rest of the lights off and made our way up the stairs to go to bed. I had been staying in Rose's room with Alice. Edward left me at her door with a hug and a kiss to my head. As he was walking away, I turned around to open up the door. When I went to turn the knob, the door opened up and my pajamas were thrown at me as well as my toothbrush. Then the door was closed and locked. I knocked on the door, and they wouldn't open it. They were telling me to go sleep in Edward's room.

With a huff, I turned to go to Edward's room and knocked on his door. He opened it and had a confused look on his face when saw what I had in my arms. "They kicked me out of the room and won't let me back in. They also told me to sleep in your room. So can I please?"

"Oh, my love, of course you can," he tells me and takes my stuff out of my hands. I followed him into his room and closed the door behind me. His room hasn't changed all that much throughout the years. "You can go and change in the bathroom, while I set the couch up for myself."

"You don't have to sleep on the couch. I can sleep there," I tell him.

"Nope, absolutely not."

"But your too big to be able to sleep on it comfortably."

"I don't care. You are not sleeping on the couch. It would not be gentlemanly if I allowed you to do that."

"How about a compromise, Eddie?" I ask him sweetly. Till this day, I am still the only one that can get away with calling him that.

"And what's that, my love?"

"How about we both sleep on the bed. I trust you not to do anything that I am not ready for," I tell him. What he doesn't know is that I never did do anything more than kiss Chris and give him blow-jobs. He touched me and gave me orgasms, but that was about it. I wasn't ready to give up my virginity to him, nor did I feel like he was the right person to do it with. I guess you could say that I've been saving myself for Edward.

"I would never, my love!"

"I know," I tell him right before I walk into his bathroom to change into my pajamas and brush my teeth. Once I was done doing that, I grabbed my stuff and walked back into Edward's room. I put my stuff down on the couch and turned to see that he had pulled the covers back and had changed into a pair of sleeping pants and a wife beater.

"I'm just going to go and brush my teeth," he tells me and gives me a quick kiss before walking into the bathroom.

I climbed onto the bed and pulled the covers over me, while I waited for him to come back. When he did come back, he turned the lights off and got into bed with me. After he pulled the covers up over himself, he pulled me into his arms and kissed my neck.

"Goodnight, my Bella, my love!"

"Goodnight, baby," I tell him.

That night was the best night's sleep that I have ever gotten. Being able to sleep in the arms of the man that I love was unlike anything that I have ever imagined.

 _~End of Flashback~_

"What are you thinking about, my love? You are sitting there with a smile on your face and staring at nothing in particular," Edward says to me.

"I was thinking about when we met and how we got together," I tell him as he sits next to me and pulls me into his arms to give me a kiss.

"Those were the best days of my life, including us getting married and having our babies."

"Yes, they are, my sweetman!"

 **A/N: I would like to thank flamingpen18 for being my beta, teamhotmen for being my pre-reader, and Twi-Mom12292005 for helping out with her beta skills as well, even though I asked her as a joke. ^_^**

 **I figured that this was my way in helping all those that have had such hardship and loss due to the tornadoes and storms that have occurred in Oklahoma. I hope that you all enjoyed this and that it brought you some kind of joy, if at all possible. I would like to thank you all for taking the time to read this.**


End file.
